A television (TV) or the like display apparatus may provide a variety of application services as well as a basic TV function. Recent trends include improvements to an interface with which a user may control functions of a display apparatus such as a Smart TV. Improvements to the interface with which the user may control function as of the display apparatus include developments to voice recognition, motion recognition, and the like. However, the most basic means for controlling the display apparatus is a remote controller. For example, the remote controller is still used as a main controller for executing and controlling an application in the display apparatus.
As an example, according to the related art, to more effectively execute the application, a launcher program (hereinafter, referred to as an ‘application launcher’) for executing the application may be used. The remote controller may be provided with a separate button for moving to such an application launcher. However, the application launcher may have a Graphic User Interface (GUI) specific thereto. Because the GUI for the application launcher hides a screen while a user watches a display on a TV, the user's experience of watching the TV may be disturbed.
Meanwhile, a remote controller according to the related art is useful for operating simple controls such as, for example, for up, down, left and right directional operations and execution. For example, after moving to the application launcher, four direction keys are used to move to a desired application and then an execution button is pressed to execute the application. However, in the case of attempting to perform controls more advanced than such simple controls such as, for example, if a user attempts to or is otherwise needed to input a character input, the user may experience difficulty in inputting characters because the four direction keys of the remote controller are used to move to a desired character on a virtual keyboard displayed on the screen of the TV. In other words, the user is required to use the four direction keys to navigate within the interface so as to individually select the desired character to input. Further, in the case of a touch-based application such as Angry Birds and the like, use of only the remote controller is insufficient to control the application without any separate device.
For example, if a remote controller according to the related art is used to execute and control the applications of the display apparatus, such a remote controller lacks usability as compared with a touch-based Smartphone, Smart pad, and the like. For example, in the case of the Smartphone, the application may be effectively controlled because a desired application can be directly executed by one touch and a user's input and an application's execution are performed in one device.
Although a mobile device such as a Smartphone may be used for controlling the display apparatus, such control of the display apparatus using the Smartphone is still difficult. For example, in order for a mobile device to operate a display apparatus (e.g., a TV, and the like), compatibility is needed between the display apparatus and the mobile device. To solve this, manufacturers of the display apparatus may develop and provide a control application for the mobile device so as to control the display apparatus in consideration of the compatibility. However, because a variety of mobile devices have recently been provided with different operating systems and platform, practical difficulties associated with costs and time for developing and providing the control applications respectively dedicated for such various mobile devices.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.